


Chocolate Kisses

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Travis realizes why Malcolm isn't exactly happy about Valentine's Day. (02/11/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is in response to TheGrrrl's Valentine "First Kiss" fic challenge. And no, it is _not_ a full on PWP. I needed to write fluff, so look, I wrote fluff! ;)  


* * *

"It's pink."

"It's filled with chocolate."

"It's pink."

"Oh come on, you really don't want it?" Travis tried one last time to get Malcolm to take the fist-sized, chocolate filled pink lips from his hand. It was rightfully Malcolm's, but as soon as they had left Hoshi's Valentine's Day party with the gifts, Malcolm had handed him the chocolate lips. Travis had his own already open, a chunk bitten off the upper lip. He waved the lips at Malcolm as they walked down the corridor together. "Just take off the pink wrapper."

"I simply don't want it. You take it." Malcolm batted Travis' hand away.

"Don't tell me you've got something against chocolate?" Travis gasped dramatically. What a horrible thought that would be. He'd have to seriously reevaluate his friendship with Malcolm if that were the case. He couldn't stare at a man's lips and wonder what they'd taste like, if those same lips had never tasted chocolate and smiled. Imagine—not appreciating the wonder of chocolate.

"No, not exactly." Malcolm tried to dodge the question, stepping into his quarters. He looked around for something, anything probably, and picked up a PADD off his desk.

Travis followed him in, rolling his eyes. "Is this when you tell me you've got reports to finish, so get out?"

"I was going to be a little less harsh, but if you insist..." Malcolm looked up from the PADD with his patented half-grin, eyes filled with a mischievous glint.

Travis' stomach was instantly tied into knots, heart racing. Damn, that look. Malcolm could kill someone if he wasn't careful. Nervous, Travis took another bite out of his chocolate lips, then realized he still had Malcolm's in his hand. He set the lips down on Malcolm's desk. "Well, just take it back, unless you hate chocolate, in which case I might have to disown you."

Malcolm snorted and tossed the bright pink lips a look. "I have nothing against chocolate. It's just...this season...today." He sighed, returned to staring at his PADD. "I'm not in the mood for chocolate. Especially pink chocolate lips."

Travis quickly realized what was bothering Malcolm. "No wonder you were so quiet at the party." Malcolm had only played along as much as he had to in order not to offend Hoshi, skulking the rest of the time. He'd made for poor company, but Travis had been able to lighten him up a few times. "Feeling the pressure of not having anyone on Valentine's Day?"

It was a feeling Travis could relate to, since he wasn't exactly going to curl up in anyone's arms tonight, but he'd known romance wasn't what being in Starfleet was all about. And he had a few members of the crew to flirt with in the mean time. "Try not to worry about it, Malcolm. Some day you'll find her—"

"Or him," Malcolm corrected, then froze at his own inadvertent admission. He stared at his PADD as his whole body tensed. Was he going to bolt for the bathroom to hide?

"Or him," Travis agreed, trying to sound nonchalant. His heart beat faster. His hopes raised up a notch from "never gonna happen" to "if you get him piss drunk." The room went silent, for a moment Travis wondering how soon he could get his hands on a good bottle of liquor, before he realized Malcolm was watching him. He'd never quite seen that look in Malcolm's eyes before, and he grew nervous as he couldn't place it. He bit off another piece of chocolate, trying to figure out what to say next. Maybe he should leave before he said something stupid—

Travis' thoughts halted as Malcolm's eyes riveted onto Travis' lips, watching him bite off and eat the chocolate, lips pursing as he chewed, tongue licking at stray pieces. Malcolm wet his lower lip, tongue make a brief, sensuous appearance, before he realized he was staring and jerked his gaze up to meet Travis' eyes. And then he blushed. He really blushed.

Travis nearly laughed. Malcolm looked beautiful when he blushed, oh so innocent and sweet. And not a soul on board would ever believe Travis had seen it. It was too much of a contrast from the almost cold, always in control persona Malcolm fronted in public.

"I, um, really do have...have a few things I should, um, do," Malcolm stuttered out, ears turning red as Travis continued to stare at him in surprise.

Travis' hopes were quickly upgraded to "kiss him now, you fool!", and he broke the distance between them in two steps. He turned Malcolm's head with his empty hand and kissed him before Travis could second guess and stop himself.

Malcolm tensed and made to pull away, but Travis cupped the back of Malcolm's head, fingers lacing into his soft hair. He kept the kiss sweet, gentle, and yet still inviting.

Malcolm looked into Travis' open eyes. Malcolm stared, panic and worry mixed with interest clouding his eyes. Beautiful gray-blue eyes....

But if Malcolm had really wanted the kiss to stop, he could have pushed Travis away forcibly. Hearing his heartbeat ringing in his ears, Travis dared to flick his tongue out and taste Malcolm's lips. They were sour with the drink he had had at the party.

Malcolm grunted softly, kissing back finally as he melted against Travis, tongue seeking out his. He dropped the PADD and cupped Travis' head. One hand played fingers along the back of his neck as the other wove into his hair.

The chocolate kiss joined the PADD on the floor. Travis was sure he tasted like chocolate himself, and he grinned through the kiss at the thought. Malcolm seemed to notice, tongue exploring every nook of Travis' mouth, seeking out all the sweetness. Travis sighed encouragingly. His hands moved to hold Malcolm by the hips and tugged him in closer.

Just as air was starting to become a precious commodity, Malcolm broke the kiss panting, only moving his lips a few millimeters away from Travis. "What exactly was that?" he asked, lips brushing against Travis' as he spoke. His gaze had never left Travis'.

"Your Valentine's Day present?" Travis teased. Impromptu but still a damn fine present.

The skin around Malcolm's eyes crinkled just slightly. Travis was sure the man was smiling, although he was too close to see. But he could see a spark of happiness beneath those eyes. Malcolm murmured, "And was that everything? Or is there more?"

Travis couldn't feel the floor underneath his feet any more. Malcolm's voice low and breathy would do anyone in. "Always more," he purred, kissing Malcolm again, and drowning in the way Malcolm's tongue rubbed and glided over his own.

Hands moved to caress and memorize new paths, and soon feet were moving them towards the bed. Malcolm took charge and pushed Travis back onto the bunk, not breaking the kiss as he curled up beside him.

Travis couldn't believe where he was, who he was with. He clung to Malcolm as if the other man might decide to run at any moment.

Malcolm's hands caressed everywhere, body pressed warmly against his. He broke the kiss and eye contact to trace kisses along Travis' jaw. He panted into his ear, "Those are the kind of chocolate kisses I do like."

Travis moaned softly. Malcolm couldn't get any more sexy. "There's more than just chocolate kisses." It was a cheesy but effective line.

Malcolm sucked in a breath, hands tracing a line down Travis' spine. "I...Can I take my time opening this present? Perhaps a few days...?"

Travis pulled back enough to see Malcolm's face again. He was nervous and uncertain. His mind was probably spinning as much as Travis'. Maybe it was best they took things slow. Travis grinned warmly, caressing fingers along Malcolm's cheek. "Of course. Chocolate is best when savored, anyway."

Malcolm cracked a smile. "Mmm, a chocolate covered Travis. I do like the sound of that." He leaned in to kiss Travis again.

Travis shivered, reveling in the slow burn of deep kisses. He had to admit he liked the sound of a chocolate covered Travis himself. But for now, he could definitely deal with just kissing Malcolm senseless.

He'd have to remember to thank Hoshi again for the chocolate.


End file.
